


The one where Buffon snores

by Batboywonder3



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Buffon snores, Dybala can't sleep, Juventus Turin, Leo teases, M/M, Morata saves him, Pre-Slash, and Buffon keeps snoring, dybala blushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batboywonder3/pseuds/Batboywonder3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is that even though Buffon had a great physical condition, was still the greatest goalkeepers of all, there were times when he acted like a grandfather, but you know what grandfathers do? besides telling you stories and being good role models? well they snore…a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Buffon snores

**Author's Note:**

> Well as many of you know, there is nothing on the Morata/Dybala tag, so I wrote this
> 
> Sorry for the shitty english, if you like this please comment, constructive criticism is more than welcome, I intend to write more of this dorks and I would like to know what you think.

Paulo knew it was an honor to play with the greatest players in the international football, there were days when he could not believe he shared a dressing room with players like Zaza, Marchisio and, the biggest of them all, Gianluigi Buffon, one of the biggest and greatest goalkeepers in the world, sometimes Paulo thought he would never get used to their presences, of course that was until he had to share a plane with his heroes. 

The thing is that even though Buffon had a great physical condition, was still the greatest of all, there were times when he acted like a grandfather, not like a father, that was more Marchisio, but you know what grandfathers do? besides telling you stories and being good role models? well they snore…a lot. 

 

The first time that happened Paulo thought it would be an isolated incident. 

Since it was the first time that Paulo traveled with his new teammates, he refused to wear headphones, he really wanted to spend the whole trip talking to them, getting to all of them and making new friends. After a couple of hours of talking with everyone they all started wearing their headphones, and when he says everyone, he means everyone, even the coach, which Paulo thought was weird, and as he saw that no one was in a position to socialize, he decided to take a nap, his plan worked for like 20 minutes, because he heard an annoying sound, loud and annoying, someone was snoring, Paulo got annoyed by the sound so he got up in his seat looking for the offender who woke him up, he now was awake and ready to complain, but when he realized where the noise was coming from he was totally silent as the culprit was no other than Gianluigi Buffon, so his complaints died before they were born, the only thing Paulo could do was to sit and regret every life decision, he looked at his watch and repressed a moan, he had another 4 hours of this.

 

———

The second time it happened, it was something similar, only this time if he had packed his headphones, when he was about to use them, he realized they were broken, so he couldn't use them, but God is great and this second time it happened he sent an angel, a beautiful spaniard angel. 

“Your headphones broke?” Mortal whispered, Alvaro was in the hallway, slightly bent so Paulo could hear him. 

"Yes, and the trip just started“ Paulo cried and Alvaro giggled, he had also made that mistake the first time he traveled with Gigi, but thank God he's a quick learner, so now he always carries 2 pairs of headphones and earplugs. 

"Here" Morata took off his headphones and gave them to this teammate, he knew how annoying Gigi’s snoring could get, Alvaro didn’t want the child to go through that hell, although he kind of deserves it, who chooses to sit next to Buffon? That's just stupid.

“But what will you use? “ Paulo asked, not really wanting Morata to suffer, but also not wanting to give him the earphones back. 

"I have another pair in my seat, alsoI brought earplugs and to be honest, at the back you can’t hear Gigi that much, you are welcome to seat there if you want, there is a place just beside me" Alvaro smiled one last time and stroked Paulo’s hair before returning to his place. 

Paulo didn’t think it was necessary to change seats, after all, how annoying could Buffo really get? 

———

The answer is a lot. 

Paulo stood in front to Alvaro’s seat, looking at him like a kicked puppy. 

"I can sit here? Gigi started talking in his sleep and I did not want to hear what he wants to do Pirlo“ Dybala didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry for the trauma that was causing him, he just knew he wanted to beat Alvaro because he was laughing at him. 

“Sientate Pao” he made room for the argentinian. 

“How come no one complains? No one has ever said something to Gigi? “ Paulo thought it was amazing that no one had said anything to Buffon.

"Pirlo was the only one who said something, he was always yelling at Gianluigi" Alvaro remembered with a smile “It was quite funny, only now Andrea is gone and ... well Buffon is sensitive about it, it would uncomfortable to say something, but after a while you get used to it” Alvaro pointed at his anti-Buffon survival kit, consisting of earmuffs, earplugs and headphones.

———-

 

After the whole snoring fiasco, the trip ended up being quite entertaining, the both of them talked most of the time and when they were not talking they slept peacefully, actually Paulo got so comfortable that he ended up resting his head on Morata’s shoulder, of course he hadn’t realized up until he woke up, when he noticed Morata’s face was really close to him, he pulled away quickly and apologized while blushing.

"I'm so sorry, I got so comfortable, I lost track of everything" Paulo lowered his gaze, the Argentine was embarrassed, that was the best nap he’s ever taken on a plane in his life. “I was tired and you’re really comfortable and smell so good, sorry”

“Don't worry," replied Alvaro, if Paulo had looked up he would have seen that the spaniard was also blushing, but he did not, instead he kept staring down and hitting himself mentally because “you smell good" is not something you say to your teammates, just when it seemed that Alvaro was going to say something else, Massimiliano stood before them.

"Bambino are you doing here? We're landing soon so return to your seat” His did not sound angry, but Paulo knew that there was a seat order and if he wanted to seat next to someone he had to ask before the takeoff and not during the flight. 

"Scuzzi mister, I’ll go, grazie per tutti Alvaro" Paulo just kept his head down and went to his seat quickly, not even bothering to see Alvaro in the eyes. Nice one Paulo, that was smooth he thought, great now Alvaro thinks he’s a weirdo. 

———

Paulo feared that the plane incident would make Morata behave strangely with him, thank goodness it was not the case, if something Morata looked more friendly with him, what was a good thing and bad one for Paulo. 

Good because it meant their relationship on the field improved and that’s good not only for them but for the whole team, bad because Paulo caught himself thinking Alvaro most of the time, and more than once Pogba had mocked him for staring at Alvaro like an idiot, he knew Pogba was joking but he had to be more careful if he didn’t want to screw up.

The next time the team traveled, they did it by bus, and since the trip would not be so long, Paulo didn’t packed his headphones, of course he regretted his choices the second he sets foot inside of the bus, because the night before hand’t slept, he was busy thinking of Alvaro, now he had no headphones and he was sleepy. 

Once he reached his seat and got comfortable he remembered the airplane incident and he got embarrassed again, he was an idiot, not only an idiot but an awkward idiot, now Morata would never want to seat with him again, not that Paulo ever asks Morata to seat with him but still he was 21 years old, he was allowed to be dramatic. 

But apparently God loves to see his little argentine happy, because a minute later Alvaro was standing in from of his seat with a smile painted on his face.

"Hey Pao, I know Pogba is supposed to sit here, but I asked to exchange seats, is that fine?” he wants to say that it’s awesome, that he’s glad Alvaro doesn’t think he’s a freak, but he just settles for a small “no problem for me”. 

“Perfect” Morata says as he looks at Paulo, they were smiling at each other, the thing was that Alvaro was still standing in the hallway of the truck, so he was getting in the way of the other players, of course Leo noticed this and complained.

"Come on love birds, you can stare at each other all you want, just don’t stand on the hallway” Leo teased pushing Morata to his seat. “There now you can kiss and everything” he winked at them and went to his seat. 

"Do not listen to him, you know Leo is" Alvaro placed his hand on Paulo’s knee, and now the younger one was as red as a tomato. "Hey I brought a pillow, so if you want to sleep on my shoulder again you’re welcome, this way you won’t get hurt" the spaniard showed him a small pillow that fits perfectly on his shoulder, so Paulo can rest his head there.

"Hopefully today Buffon won’t snore, so we can get some rest” Paulo joked. Gigi, who was just walking by, heard him and replied with a “I don’t snore!”, the rest of the team bursted into laughs. 

While their teammates laughed and threw remarks towards the goalkeeper, Morata and Dybala kept smiling to each other, like they were trapped in their own world, talking and laughing at nothing. They didn’t even noticed when the bus started moving. 

After a while, the bus was silent, even Buffon wasn’t snoring, everyone was calm and if one of his teammates had paid attention, he would have noticed that Paul was resting his head on Alvaro’s shoulder, the both of them were sharing headphones while in their free ears they had an earplug, after all Alvaro always carried a pair of all and now he could share them with Paulo.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's it, here's my tumblr if someone wants it 
> 
> bat-boywonder.tumblr.com


End file.
